This invention relates to a media support module for paint spray booths and the like, and more particularly to a module for use in multiples for forming the walls of various air treatment apparatus. The modules are adapted to removably mount large pads of layers of slit-and-expanded paper or other media which, for example, can catch paint overspray during a painting operation in a booth.
Generally, such media support modules have been previously used. The known modules have comprised a rectangular perimetrical frame of L-shaped section, with a plurality of adjacent frames being riveted together to form a booth wall. A wire grid has been provided for each module with spaced grid elements extending generally parallel to the frame side and end members. The grid elements were slightly longer than the distance between outer walls of opposed frame members and were provided with rubber tips. The grid could then be sprung into the frame from one side thereof and pushed up against one side of the "L", which acted as a stop. The dimensional relationships between the grid and frame, as mentioned above, together with the rubber tips, provided a tight friction fit on all four sides which was the sole means of holding the grid in the frame. A plurality of sharp nails or spikes were connected to the grid and extended transversely to the plane of the grid so that paint-catching pads or the like could be forced thereover to mount the pads within the confines of the frame.
The construction of the previously known modules has been subject to various disadvantages. For example, over a period of time, and as modules were used repetitively with fresh paint-catching pads being mounted thereon to replace filled pads, various exposed internal surfaces of the modules themselves tended to become coated with layers of paint which eventually became so thick that the layers had to be removed to make the modules usable. Cleaning of the module interior was often tedious, and the grid element end portions often had to be hand-scraped. Furthermore, operators applying a pad to a module sometimes hurt their hands, which could come into engagement with the pad-holding spikes.
In view of these problems, paint spray booth operators often preferred to use a different system for forming the booth walls. This system involved providing the media in rolled form and pulling the media downwardly over the booth walls, somewhat similar to a window shade or curtain. A plurality of such rolled and pulled-down media elements were positioned in side-by-side relationship, which could in some instances permit paint overspray to penetrate between adjacent media edges.
It is an object of the present invention to overcome the disadvantages of the prior modules when used in paint spray booths, so that they are constructed in a manner to essentially prevent the buildup of layers of overspray thereon, especially internally, and so that they may nevertheless be easily assembled and disassembled and also joined together in a bank of modules with a minimum of effort. The possibility of injury to an operator's hands has been virtually eliminated.
In accordance with the various aspects of the invention, a media support module for a paint spray booth or the like includes a rectangular frame which in the present embodiment is of generally channel section. The frame forms opposing spaced end members and connecting side members. One frame end is provided with an inwardly bent lip having spaced notches therein. The opposed frame side members are provided with slots. A generally rectangular grid is adapted to be removably mounted to the exterior of the frame. The grid includes spaced wire-like elements arrayed generally parallel to the frame end and side members. A plurality of wide prongs extend outwardly from the grid for impaling an air treatment pad thereon. At least several prongs are aligned in a vertical tier arrangement.
The grid is attached to the frame by placing the grid adjacent the front frame face and angularly lifting it up so the topmost grid element is within the frame and is aligned with the lip notches, the grid being centered by visually observing the position of the previously mentioned tiered prongs. The grid is then lowered to thus latch into the notches. The grid is also positioned so that a pair of ends of a horizontal grid element are disposed adjacent the frame side member slots and the element ends pushed therethrough. The grid is then slid downwardly into final position so that the pair of ends are trapped behind the frame front face.
Pads impaled on the prongs essentially cover the entire face of the module and protect it from such things as buildup of overspray.